thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-25065826-20141130092403/@comment-24796133-20141212201859
Brok I close my eyes as my body heals. What just happened? Was it the power I absorbed? Not exactly my intention when I created the power, but maybe it will be useful. I hope there's more to it though. I'm surprised to feel my ring on the ground next to me, the figure must have dropped it in the explosion. My eyes snap open when I hear something fall near me. I llok over and see the last thing I expected: Hawk. I get up quickly and rush over to him. He doesn't move, but the closer I get, the more I see how disheveled he looks. His skin is pale, marked with bruises, and his whole body is shaking a little. He looks like he's been through hell, and he probably has. "Hawk, what happened to you?" I ask. He looks at me weirdly for second, almost like he's sizing me up. But that look quickly vanishes, replaced by complete exhaustion. "Torture... lots of it... they tried to break me, but couldn't. Guess they couldn't beat darkness" He replies slowly, taking deep breaths. I nod, glad to have him back. Sophia will be happy he's still alive. Hopefully she got out with the staff. "I told Sophia to head for the metropolis. We have to get there as well, and quickly. It won't be long before more shadowrath arrive." I say to Hawk, and he nods in agreement. "No, not very long at all" He says, and I swear I see the makings of a grin on his face. My sixth sense is all over the place at the moment, I can't get a clear reading off of anything. I guess all the torture has left him a little crazy for the time eing, and I can't say I blame him. We start walking towards the metropolis, trying to get there as quick as we can, but we're both not in our best shape. Along the way I try to get something out of my new power. The best I get is small sparks of black coming off of my fingertips. Fantastic. I hope something better comes from this, or my only defence against Obitus will be my ring. I am caught up in thought when I hear a sound in the trees nearby. An arrow comes whooshing right towards my face but I dive at the last second, turning round to face my attacker. But instead of seeing shadowrath, I see a familiar face. "Mason?" Obitus I stand outside the only occupied cell left. The creature inside is hungry, it's always hungry. How The Umbaran managed to capture it is a mystery, but now it is my weapon. Uncontrolable maybe, but still, I have use of it. I look through the dark forcefield, making out its outline, stalking the cell. Truly powerful. My enemies will fall to it long before they reach me. I return back to my four relics and begin to meditate with them. I reach out with my mind, searching for the last two relics. I sense one heading towards me, but still some distance away. The other one is heading towards the city, the metropolis. My meditation is broken when The Umbaran shadow teleports into the hall, collapsing onto one knee. I place the relics in the pedastals and turn to him. "You have the relics I presume?" I ask coldly. "No my lord, the badger, he..." I cut him off by grabbing his throat with shadows. "Your task was very simple. Find the two relics, and bring them back to me on your return. If you cannot manage this simple task, I have no use for you." The Umbaran manages to croak out: "Badger... black lightning...". I hear this and drop him, and he gasps for air quickly. This is unexpected. The badger warrior has this power? It seems this group of misfits grows stronger by the hour. First the elf, then the boy, now this badger creature, all powerful. "I will see to this. Find the elf, and the child with him. Do not fail me this time, or there will be no mercy." I saw to The Umbaran. He nods and promptly shadow teleports away. The badger creature must be the one holding the relic, it's the only explanation. Time for a display of power.